


Like a heart that stumbles into knowledge.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Moyashimon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayasu is now most definitely left of center. Like. WAY left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a heart that stumbles into knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for June 16, 2006.

  
Tadayasu, to his credit, managed to ignore the possibility the first few times they slept together: all it took was him convincing himself that Kei was a flat-chested girl and he was not getting fucked in the ass by a real penis but by a very realistic-looking and realistic-feeling vibrator, and they were able to go at it a bit like bunnies. He also found it rather enjoyable, although the mornings after were a bit difficult since Kei wouldn’t be wearing his Gothic Lolita gear by then.

  
It bugged him, at first, when he started to realize that he was no longer as turned on when Kei dressed and acted like a girl when they did as he was when Kei just got lazy and just wore the wig and the make-up to bed. When he stopped being turned on even by that and found that he preferred it if Kei came to him as is, Tadayasu could no longer deny it. Since the second step to dealing with it was to tell his friends, Tadayasu felt the need to break it to his friends. They did not take it very well for a while (at least the guys didn’t), but he had expected that. He also expected Itsuki-sensei to take it much like he did everything else — by laughing a little creepily and then distracting him with another foul-smelling experiment.

  
What he _hadn’t_ expected was Hasegawa being completely unaffected by the announcement: she even handed him a box of flavored condoms and a bottle of lube. “Tell him to screw you gently,” she huffily declared. “I’m sick of watching you limp into the laboratory every Monday.”

  
And the only thing Tadayasu could do was nod and stammer his thanks.  



End file.
